Tales of the Past/Tales of the Past II Characters
Yimo Yimo is a Gnome Mage of the guild Eden Aurorae and he is one of the main characters in the Tales of the Past series. In which he and his human rogue companion Blazer attempt to stop a full scale war between the Horde and the Alliance. Yimo dies at the hands of an undead army commanded by Arthas in Tales of the Past II and is later buried in Winterspring. The In-game character Yimo quit playing WoW during the recording of the Winterspring scenes in Tales of the Past II. Voice Actor for Yimo - Sven (Dunemaul EU) Memorable Quotes *"So be it, Lich King, I will sacrifice my life and my soul to ensure that you never gain the power of the book... my only regret is that I'll never see my dear friends again... not even in heaven. The last thing I'll see will be the bottom of this valley." *"I made sure to focus on our camp in Tanaris, but I felt as if something forced us here... some part of me I've never felt before." *"If we can prove a connection between this book and the corruption, then perhpas we can halt the war and stop the corruption entirely!" Blazer Blazer is a Human Rogue of the guild Eden Aurorae and he is one of the main characters in the Tales of the Past series. In which he and his gnome mage companion Yimo attempt to stop a full scale war between the Horde and the Alliance. Voice Actor for Blazer - Chomsky (Dunemaul EU) (Nick Shaw) Memorable Quotes *(in Thainor's Dungeon) "Well, for his benfit, I hope he's not paying too much for the place, you know what I mean?" *(after Yimo's accidental teleport to Karazhan) "Alright, Yimo, I've got one question...and if you wouldn't mind tellin' me... Where in the hell is my hat?! *(captured by Stormwind Guards) "Ah, bollocks... Ah, hey, captain, how's yerself there, man? uhm... what's all these big words you're comin' off with, "High Treason", and "hereby arrested", and all that malarky... we were just on our way to the local inn, and we got ourselves a bit lost..." Gwaar The wisest druid in Azeroth, he sits atop the Twin Colossals in Feralas in Tales of the Past II. He also appears in a flashback during Tales of the Past III and appears at the end of the movie. He helps Yimo and Blazer on their quest to end the corruption of Stormwind's nobles. At the end of TotP 2, he reveals to Blazer that he must seek the Ashbringer to defeat the Lich King, Arthas. Memorable Quotes *"Hm... I see... stubborn little creatures you gnomes are..." *Blazer (B): "How do you suggest we kill someone who's invincible?" Gwaar (G): "Hm... I think you may be, exaggerating, Blazer... Let me ask you a question..." B: "What question is that, Gwaar?" G: "Have you ever heard... of the Ashbringer..." (everybody else gives startled exclamations, like "you must be joking", and "you're not serious".) B: "Tell me". Arthas Arthas, the powerful new Lich King, is the main villain in Tales of the Past II (though we don't know it until close to the end). He has a master plan, to obtain the power of an ancient, demonic artifact. However, to gain the book's power, he must fuse it with the missing piece: purity. To this end, he puts the book in Yimo's possession, and the book slowly begins to drain Yimo's pure soul. Blazer must find the Ashbringer to defeat Arthas. Memorable Quotes *"This book will slowly drain the soul of whoever holds it, so I'll ask you, Yimo... haven't you been feeling a bit empty lately? *"Yimo, Yimo, Yimo... I feel as though we're talking past each other. I'm simply here to thank you for your extraordinary help!" *"Ah, here comes the irony... you are dedicated, Yimo. For years you have done nothing but try to prevent others from meeting their death in war. Though you have met with nothing but hatred, you would still sacrifice your life for them... and yes... you would even sacrifice your own soul!" Thainor Thainor is a Human Warlock, living in the crypts underneath Stormwind in Eden Aurorae's Tales of the Past II. He is believed to helping Yimo... until Arthas reveals that Thainor was working for him the entire time. Ball A Tauren Warrior who helps guide Yimo and Blazer to Gwaar in Feralas, along with Xconzoa. Memorable Quotes * "There are hundreds of those undead coming up the tower right now, so if you want to live, then I suggest you to stay close to us!" * "They are here now, so if you prefer death, be my guest!" (he pronounces it "gwest") * "The weak fear danger but the strong seek it." * "Blazer! Help Yimo!" ("But what about you?") "Go! Now!" Xconzoa A Tauren Warrior who helps guide Yimo and Blazer to Gwaar in Feralas, along with Ball. Serphentos Serphentos is the Dwarven leader of the Alliance armies at the Battle of Khaz Modan in Tales of the Past II. Thirsting for vengeance against the orcs who slaughtered his entire family, he refuses to listen to reason when Monóri pleads with him to reconsider this battle. Only Blazer shattering the Orb of Vision, thus sharing Yimo's memories (of Arthas' evil plot and their role in it - to die) with everybody within 30 miles, had the power to stop Serphentos from taking out his rage on every Horde warrior there. Monóri Monóri is the Night Elven leader of the archers in the Battle of Khaz Modan in Tales of the Past II. She pleads with Serphentos to stop his reckless hatred of the orcs and call off the battle, but he refuses, so she has no choice but to fight. Category:Fan movies